User talk:Lao123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lao123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 18:15, December 24, 2010 Welcome to the wiki! Kakki10 20:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Veni, Vidi, Incendit 21:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! I'm Becca, welcome to the wiki! I love you story, The Hunt of the Moon, it's really good! Keep it up! BTW, where'd you make the pic? Like the one for your user picture? Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 22:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Avery Lol you used one of my last names for your characters xD Avatar Is this ok? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 07:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) No need to thank me. The stories are very good! :) And sure, we can be friends on the wiki, so long as you don't mind hanging around with an old fart of a tiger. (I am ancient in cat years, ya know). :P LongClawTiger 18:48, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I've finished Dream Once and I'll make a sequel soon called Wish Twice. Sure, we can be friends! :D -Leafwhisker 20:06, January 29, 2011 (UTC) First of all Desiree is a minor godess NOT a demigod. And Zoe, well I just wanted to make a daughter of Janus okay? Jade, daughter of Athena/TPYLE!!! 02:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh and thanks for the the liking of Skye Evergreen.Jade, daughter of Athena/TPYLE!!! 02:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Eva, Daughter of Hades/TPYLE!!! 03:04, February 3, 2011 (UTC) how do i make an avatar like that------------> Selene 101 (talk) 01:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Selene 101 FanFiction Thanks for the read on my FanFic -- Sorry I haven't updated much.. Kinda BZ. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 06:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!Eva, Daughter of Hades/TPYLE!!! 01:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis -- Update. Hi. I updated my Fan Fic. If you have time. Please have a read. Thanks ! ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Link: Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi. It's Jenna. I see you've included me in your story 'Revenge is Sweet!' thanks. Im gonna buy you something (again!) for valentine's day. just keep writing or I'll rip your head off!!JK,JK, but keep writing! oh yeah hi. :) randomness is awesome. :You know for shady? In chapter 3, I already knilled ms.anderson. so y is she alive in chapter 4? I don't get it. :Yes please fix it. it's confusing. but good job so far! ooh! go on aim. :Never mind, don't go on aim. i forgot my user and password. :Don't edit shady from 9:40- 10:20. im editing it. :go on aim now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : : -doesn't see how I'm a lifesaver, but sure, she can appear in Bello Deorum- ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 03:01, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind. :] -Leafwhisker 21:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I see that you've made Category:Children of Electra, Category:Children of Thetis, Category:Children of Hecate, and Category:Children of Hypnos. Keep up the good work, Lao! Your Evil Clone 01:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) OMIGODS, LAO. tHANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE NEW PIC! I LURVE IT. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH thats ok. I edited shady. u-know -who's fate has come. WHAT??????????????????????????????????????? I know. Sad. :( If u wanna talk more, just go on aim. Or call me. I'll be waiting on aim. hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah , sorry , I don't know how to make the character image things , so I used that one. Sorry! I thought you just go and browse for photos :D. I can delete it , if you like. Oops Yeah , sorry , I don't know how to make the character image things , so I used that one. Sorry! I thought you just go and browse for photos :D. I can delete it , if you like.(I forgot to sign my name , which is why I copied this message :)) PiperMclean 21:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) PS Sorry! Thx! Thx! That will be helpful. :D PiperMclean 22:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Srry i couldnt go on aim. I was at mnall. Chat now? Yeah, but its not that big of a deal. I just asked...Jenna right? And she allowed. She doesn't even have to be mentioned in the whole trilogy. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 02:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. Thats cool that she talked about it in real life. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 03:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Whyat website did you make that avatar on the Megan Belle page? A lot of people are making them and I wanted to see if I could make one. EvanescenceLover 18:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) LAO< PLZ PLZ HELP ME ON DANGER ZONE!!!!! I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE!!!!!! HELP ME FIX IT!!!!! Just Wondering… Hi I'm new to this wiki and I was wondering how you made those cool images like on "The Shady Series" cause they look really cool and i wanna make one? D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 00:44, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh that's cool I don't have that software but whatever it oesn't really matter haha D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 22:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Ummm..,...... where is it? I dont have it. NO OTHET SIUDE TRILOGY THINGY!!! Re: :) Ty! ^_^ Lenobia Nikki Nelson Daughter of Hermera(Die) 03:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) WHAT DID U DO?????????? -MonkeySlippers Hey, Lao123! I was just wondering where you got all your pictures. They're really cool.